


When you know, you know. You know?

by noonedontjudge



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, I SWEAR HAPPY ENDING, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, No Smut, POV Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey Milkovich, Protective Ian Gallagher, Sad with a Happy Ending, TAKE CARE AND HAVE A NICE DAY, gallavich talk, hope you like it, repeating, season 10 episode 9 or 10 ıdk, they actually do talk without punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonedontjudge/pseuds/noonedontjudge
Summary: “Don’t.”“Don’t what Ian, huh?”“Just…”“Don’t leave, Mickey, please.”He says, almost like a whisper. You can hear the desperation in his voice. He is willing to do anything to keep Mickey there with him, just with him.
Relationships: Gallavich - Relationship, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	When you know, you know. You know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope y'all are doing okay. Just wanted to say this :-) 
> 
> 🥰🥰💙💙

Ian walks into their room to see Mickey packing up. Is he actually going to leave me, he thinks.  
“Hey.” Ian says, more like a question. Hoping Mickey would not ignore him.  
“ ‘Ey.”  
“So, uh… Byron, huh? “ Ian spits it out, Mickey feels like he is winning, whatever this is, he is winning  
“Pretty great, right? Little on the young side but, uh eager to please. If you catch what I’m throwin’. “  
“Oh yeah, no, I’m catching” You can hear the sadness in Ian’s voice. He is so confused. He just doesn’t get why Mickey is acting that way. He just wants some time.  
“Think he’s rich too. Last name’s Koch. Sounds kind of familiar.” Ian rolls his eyes. More like rolls his head with his eyes. The biggest eye role you have ever seen.  
“Anyway, he’s, uh getting a PhD thing. He wants to be a professor of some language out of a place called Britain.” Ian’s jealous. He has every right to be, right? The man he LOVES is talking about some other fucking dude.  
“You mean English?”  
“Yeah, probably. He couldn’t really talk with my cock in his mouth.” Now he really is jealous. Ian rolls his eyes again, he wants to hide it but he just can not.  
“Okay. About the other day.”  
“It’s cool.” It’s okay Ian, you don’t love me enough I get it. Mickey swallows the words.  
“No. It’s not that I don’t wanna get married, Mickey.” What the fuck Ian, you did not sign the paper. You don’t get to do this now. No.  
“It’s just I want to take a little time. Make sure we’re both ready, you know?” I am fucking ready bitch. I SIGNED IT, DIDN’T I?  
“You did us both a favor, all right, ‘cause…” Because what Mickey? What? “I’m in love with Barry.” Come on Ian, do something. Don’t let me walk away. Grab me. Hold me. Kiss me. Punch me. Do something, just don’t let me go.  
“IN LOVE? BARRY? “ You don’t even know his name Mickey. How can you be in love, huh? Ian swallows the words this time.  
“Moving in with him.” Ian is confused, so confused. Mickey loves it.  
“When?”  
“What do you mean when? Now. I’m packing in case you can’t see, asshole”  
“Thought you only knew each other a couple of days.” Ian says, trying to be calm but freaking out.  
“Met last night. But… When you know, you know. You know?”  
“Yes Mick, I know.”  
“Huh?”  
“I know who I love.” I love you Mickey Milkovich. Come on. You know it.  
“Good for you, man.”  
“Don’t.”  
“Don’t what Ian, huh?”  
“Just…”  
Mickey walks to the door. But Ian grabs his arm with his free hand. Mickey doesn’t look at him, he doesn’t want to give in, no. Ian won’t get to leave him this time. No.  
“Don’t leave, Mickey, please.”  
He says, almost like a whisper. You can hear the desperation in his voice. He is willing to do anything to keep Mickey there with him, just with him. “Why? So you can leave me, huh? You are not dumping me I AM DUMPING YOU BITCH.”  
“Mick, I love you.I'll never leave you or let you walk the fuck out!” Mickey stops. He gives into the touch, to the words. He looks at Ian. They lock eyes. He sees Ian is about to cry. Mickey wants to hug him but no, he can’t. Ian sees it. He knows he is doing this right this time. Mickey waits for an explanation. Ian continues. “I really do love you Mick, and I want to marry you. I always did since I was a little kid. I—I just… “ Mickey cuts him.  
“Jesus Christ, save the fucking speech, you pussy.” Ian immediately grabs Mickey’s face pull him to himself. And kiss him passionately. Mickey grins into the kiss and grabs Ian’s hips. Ian pulls out to breathe and asks  
“I don’t wanna be the jealous boyfriend, uh fiancé, but uhh- did Byron really gave you a bl-“  
Mickey starts laughing.  
“Hell, no.”  
“Good.”  
Ian hugs him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Missed this.”  
“Stop, Gallagher. Don’t ruin it.”  
Ian shuts up. He is safe now with the man he loves. And he will never ever hurt him again. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> HEARTS AGAIN BECAUSE I AM FULL OF LOVE TODAY PLEASE LOVE ME BACK ❤🧡💚💙🤎🖤🤍💜💛
> 
> also my Mickey playlist  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5gsoM2wKvdNGa74HyylxyN?si=ecWDRoXfTwuCBLHt2cA_tQ  
> u can follow me too If u want I follow back uh and also  
> the secripyion in the plalist says  
> ''It is you, not my heart, that hits my chest like this.''
> 
> If you've read this far leave kudos!!!!


End file.
